


sorry, i dont make the rules

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Well - Freeform, but like a noticeable big, nevermind its a big one, not really really big, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 08:23:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2184669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Louis go out to a fancy french restaurant for their last week before they have to be responsible, and Zayn just so happens to be there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sorry, i dont make the rules

**Author's Note:**

> so i saw this on tumblr, and it seemed pretty interesting and im not doing anything rn so i decided i'd do it

"I can't even fucking read this," Louis hisses, leaning forward so his voice is slightly guarded, low and only for Niall, "why couldn't we just go to Mcdonald's?" He sounds petulant, like he's actually, genuinely upset about this. 

 

They've got a little less than a week before Louis starts his job working as a therapist (Niall's really,  _really_ looking forward to that), and Niall goes in for his next year of University. He's not necessarily looking forward to it, but he's also not dwelling as much as Louis is. They decided that they're going to do one last thing for themselves before they have to give up their freedom, and technically Louis agreed to come here too, so it's not his fault this is most likely gonna bomb.

 

"Come on, Lou, this is the last time we're going to be able to come in here before people automatically assume we're troubled college students just here to make trouble. Besides, I heard the snails taste like chicken." He keeps his voice soft, and after a moment he pulls back to examine the menu again.

 

He can't read any of it, most of it's in French and he can only read some of the things that are in captions next to the meals. He's thankful that there's pictures though, some of it black meat with white lettuce or something like that, caviar and he's pretty positive that those are eyeballs. Inhaling deeply he closes his menu, focusing his eyes on Louis.

 

"What-What even is moules mariniere?" He sounds incredulous, speaking low but agitated, and Niall rolls his eyes. He's pretty sure that Louis' pronunciation was absolutely horrid. He actually sounded more like an american than anything. Niall has to bite back a laugh, too, because not only does he sound frustrated, but his bottom lip is jutted and his brow is furrowed, like he really regrets agreeing to this.

 

"It's actually  **moules marinière** ," the voice is deep, more slurred than Niall's used to, and it shocks both he and Louis into turning to stare because he spoke the words beautifully, "and it's mussels served with or without the shells, cooked in an onion or wine sauce. My name's Zayn, I'll be your waiter tonight. Drinks?" He's smooth about it, smirking knowingly at Louis while he speaks. Niall has to press his hand to his mouth to stop from laughing, although his shoulders are shaking, because fuck, Louis probably feels damn stupid about that.

 

Louis doesn't answer immediately, just stares at their waiter with his lips parted and his brow high, not speaking up until Niall kicks hard at his knee under the table. Reflexes has Louis' foot coming up to stab Niall in the shin, and Niall whimpers. Their waiter-  _Zayn_ , turns to him, and he flashes a bright grin in hopes of covering that. "Um, thank you, I think. But I'll have the uh-" Louis squints at the menu, slightly leaning forward to read. "What is the uh, sole meuniere?" He says it donk again, bad enough even the  _sole_ part sounds a little funky, but to his surprise, Zayn doesn't call him out on it.

 

"That was good, bro. Not perfect, but you'll get better. And that's just fish, with lemon and seasoning." Zayn explains, and Louis' staring at him, nodding along.

 

"Good, I'll have that and your strongest wine, please." He flashes Zayn a grin, and Niall finds himself staring at their waiter just to watch him talk.

 

He's actually quite attractive. Niall's not- he doesn't judge people based on their looks, he's bi and he's also pretty sure he's not allowed to stare girls down, so he's gonna take advantage of this while he can. Zayn's hair is a dark, jet black, floppy around the back but slicked in the front. It's not long, but Niall can imagine his fingers would find home there quite nicely. Blinking, he furrows his brow and draws his eyes to Zayn's, notices that they're a deep, caramel brown, almost hazel. His lips are ridiculous, now that Niall looks, and they pout as he speaks. He's got stubble all around his jaw and cheeks, and Niall really, really wants to feel the burn between his legs. He looks back up to his eyes, and when he does he finds they're looking back at him, and his own widen. 

 

"What?" Louis snorts and Zayn smirks, Niall frowning. 

 

"I asked if you were ready to order." Zayn repeats, slower, and Niall watches Louis reach over and fist bump Zayn in complete horror. He wishes he would've tuned into their conversation now. Niall clears his throat and closes his menu, lifting it to hand over to Zayn. Their fingers bump and underneath it Zayn's curl over his, and Niall's eyes snap up to see Zayn staring back at him, his smirk growing. Niall quickly tugs his hand away, clasping them in front of him.

 

Clearing his throat, he forces himself to sound as adult as possible when he says, "Am I allowed to order from the kids' menu?" but his voice fails him and he ends up cracking on the last word. 

 

Zayn's not looking at him when he speaks up, is too busy tucking their menus under his arm and placing out their napkin rolled utensils. "Oh, sure, if you can call me daddy." He's completely serious, setting Niall's extra napkins down next to him and then straightening, a daring glint in his eyes.

 

Niall's mouth drops open and Louis chokes on his water, spluttering around the sip he'd just taken. Niall's eyebrows are high and he's  _staring,_ eyes locked on Zayn who's standing there almost grinning at this point, white teeth flashing and eyes brown with mischief. "I-Is that a no?" He asks, and Louis' practically wailing at this point, hand clamped down over his mouth, eyes wet with tears. Zayn seems completely, 100 percent serious about what he's just said.

 

"It doesn't have to be, depends on if you'll call me when I give you my number." Niall lets his tongue dart out to wet his lips, and he's only minimally satisfied when he notices Zayn watch the movement, and the man shifts from one foot to the other. 

 

Niall coughs, nodding. "Okay." He's not so sure why he agreed, but Louis' foot colliding with his weak knee helped only a little bit. Zayn raises an eyebrow, like he wasn't actually expecting Niall to agree. "Well, what've you got?" He asks, reaching forward to grab his water and take a healthy gulp from it, the amount almost painful as he swallows. Zayn's full blown smiling now.

 

"I can get you some pizza and a beer, if you like?" He suggests, and alright, maybe this won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i know it was short and there isn't much plot, but im satisfied! xoxo


End file.
